You Found Me
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Set After Steve rescues Joe from the Yakuza and they fight. He calls the one person he can always depend on, Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the episode 13 in season 2 when Steve has to save Joe and they have a fight. Also I highly recommend you listen to the song "You Found Me" by The Fray before you read this Fic.

"Steve pick up god dammit" Danny said into his phone as he got Steve's voicemail again. Last time anyone saw Steve, he was headed to Joe's hotel room to question him and right now with the tension between Joe and Steve, Danny didn't know what would happen if things got out of hand between the two of them. But if Joe hurt Steve in any way, Danny would go ballistic.

He wasn't sure what had come over him these last few months but ever since Steve had been in jail and gotten out, Danny had been overly protective of him. Of course, Steve hadn't noticed and Danny didn't think he ever would. Danny sighed and rubbed his face, Danny knew he was in love with Steve but telling him now amidst all of Steve's other problems was not in either of their best interests. Danny would wait. For now.

Danny had checked Steve's house, HQ and HPD, no one had seen or heard from either of them. When Danny went to Joe's apartment, he didn't find anything out of the ordinary the door was closed and there was a do not disturb sign on the door knob. Danny knocked anyways. No answer. He knocked again and still no answer. Neither Joe or Steve were here. Danny didn't know where else to look. He drove home to his shitty apartment and waited for Steve to call.

Danny heard his phone ringing and immediately thought it was Steve. He had fallen asleep with his phone on his chest so when he sat up, it fell off and under the foldout. "Fuck!" he scrambled off the bed and reached under, looking for it and when it stopped ringing he began to panic. He felt his fingers bump into it and he closed his hand around it. The screen lit up and he cursed when he saw one missed call from Steve.

Fear overtook him for a minute before he snapped himself out of it and dialed Steve "Come on Steve please pick up, pick up" Danny kept repeating in a low whisper and he almost cried out in relief when Steve answered.

"Hello?" Steve said and his voice was dull and gravelly.

"Hey you just called me. Are you ok?" Danny asked, trying to keep the edge of worry out of his voice.

It was awhile before Steve answered and Danny thought he had hung up but then he heard Steve say "No not really. I... Joe...I don't know. I need...can you come to Ala Moana Beach?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm on my way now. Just don't move" Danny said hurriedly. Grabbing his keys and wallet, he ran out the door.

Danny arrived at Ala Moana 5 minutes later, a time that would have made Steve proud. He drove down the street looking for Steve's truck. When he found it, he pulled in beside it and got out to look through the window. No Steve but there was a gun sitting on the floor along with a TAC vest. He walked down to the beach and saw a body sitting in the sand.

He ran over and saw that it was Steve, just staring at the ocean "Steve?"

Steve jumped and looked at Danny startled "Oh. Its you"

"Yeah it's me. You called and asked if I would come. Are you ok?" Danny sat in the sand beside Steve and draped his hands over his knees. Danny saw a distant look in Steve's eyes and it made his heart ache. He also saw a bruise shading Steve's jaw and a bit of dried blood on his lip.

Steve took a deep breath and just stared at the ocean some more before speaking "Joe was kidnapped by Adam Noshimuri and I had to go rescue him"

Danny cursed silently "Is that where the bruised jaw and busted lip came from?"

Steve nodded "They were beating him, trying to get information from him about Hiro. I took out all the guards and forced them to let Joe go"

"Is he ok? Are you ok?" Danny asked him for what seemed like the hundredth time and each time Steve managed to evade the question.

"Joe's fine. Im not sure for how long though. The yakuza want blood and they wont stop until they get it, whether it be mine or Joe's. Even after all this, after I was tortured by Wo Fat, Joe still won't give me the answers I need" Steve's voice was cold and dangerous then it cracked a little "I don't know what to do anymore Danny"

Danny didn't know either. He couldn't help Steve because if Joe wasn't going to give answers to Steve, he certainly wasn't going to give them to Danny. He didn't know what he could do besides comfort Steve and get him home.

Danny wrapped an arm gently around Steve's shoulders "I don't know either Steve, but come on let's get you home and cleaned up" Steve didn't fight him, just let Danny pull him up and walk him to the car. Danny eased him into the car and shut the door. They would come back for Steve's truck later but to be safe Danny took the gun and TAC vest from the floor of the truck and put them in his trunk.

Danny drove back to Steve's house, glancing at him every now and then to make sure he was ok. When they pulled in, Danny helped Steve in and upstairs, sitting him down in the bathroom. He pulled some peroxide from the cabinet and cleaned Steve's knuckles and rinsed the cut on his lip with water. "Can you manage your clothes?"

Steve nodded and Danny left the bathroom. He went downstairs and found some aspirin and filled a glass of water and carried them back upstairs. He saw Steve standing by the bed in sweatpants and he was shirtless, he looked uncertain if he wanted to get in it though. Careful not to surprise him and get a fist to his own jaw, Danny walked to the end of the bed "Steve, are you gonna stare at it or sleep in it?"

Steve turned to look at him, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth "Im gonna lay down but there's no guarantee I'm going to sleep"

"Well just lay down, you look like your about to fall over. Here" Danny held out the aspirin and water "take these"

Steve hesitated before taking the pills from his hand and swallowing them then taking the water and swallowing some. Danny took the glass back and let Steve climb into the bed under the covers.

"Alright well I'm gonna go...call me if you need anything" Danny said and set the glass of water on the nightstand. He turned to leave when he felt a hand shoot out and close around his wrist and his breath hitched.

Steve looked at him and whispered "Danny stay...please"

***Authors note*** More like a question but anyways. What do you guys think of O'Caan? Because I would love to write fics for that as well if you guys were interested. Let me know in the reviews or send me a message. Also if you guys have any prompts or ideas you want filled let me know! Id be happy to write them


	2. Chapter 2

Danny hesitated before answering. Steve's hold on his wrist was loose enough that he could slip free but he didn't think he could handle the look on Steve's face if he did "Uhmm..ok, I'll stay, I'll just go sleep on the couch. See you in the morning" Danny goes to walk away and he feels Steve's hand slip from his wrist, he walks out and downstairs to the living room.

Danny settled himself on the couch and lied down, grabbing the blanket that Steve keeps on the chair and throwing it over himself. Danny doesn't know if Steve will be ok in the morning but at least he can stay here and make sure he's ok for now.

Steve watched as Danny walked out of the room and downstairs and he wished for the millionth time he would have just told Danny how he feels. Why Danny is the only person Steve can go to and be comfortable with, why he's the only one Steve would ever tell any his problems too. Why Danny is the only one Steve would ever let see him like this, broken and crumbling. He tosses and turns for an couple hours and finally employing all his stealth skills, grabs his blanket and slowly creeps downstairs. He sees Danny asleep on the couch, his breathing even but in sleep, Steve can see he's worried and a sad little smile creeps onto Steve's face. Danny's worries about him and Steve just wants to tell him it will be ok, that he will be ok, but the truth is Steve doesn't know if he will be ok.

Danny drifts off to sleep, letting the roll and crash of the waves lull him. He wakes up in the morning and looks around and almost falls off the couch in surprise as he sees Steve's huddled form asleep in the recliner next to the couch. When did Steve come downstairs? He had to uncomfortable in the chair because his long legs were pulled up to his chest and his head was resting at odd angle on his shoulder. Danny could see the bruising on his jaw now, purple and bluish black, his lip was kind of swollen and his knuckles were still red. Anger surged through Danny as he though about what had caused all this. Joe. If Joe would just help Steve find the answers he needed then none of this would have happened, Steve wouldn't have been tortured, Joe wouldn't have been kidnapped and Steve wouldn't have been beaten to hell trying to rescue him. Steve as loyal to Joe and after everything he had done, Joe refused to answer his questions or even help Steve find the answers. He tamped down on the anger bubbling inside of him and looked at Steve's sleeping form again, he hated to wake him but he needed to eat and take more pain medicine.

Danny slowly got up and gently shook Steve's shoulder "Steve...Steve...wake up" Danny stepped back as Steve's head snapped up and Danny saw a fierce look flash across his face before he recognized his living room and glanced at Danny.

Danny watched as Steve uncurled his legs and moved his neck from side to side, wincing "When did you come down here last night?"

"Um.." Steve rubbed his neck as he thought "Around 3, I guess"

"Why?" Danny asked, settling back on the couch.

Steve looked at Danny then at the floor and whispered "I...uh...I wanted to be near you. I didn't want to be by myself last night"

Danny felt like pulling Steve into a hug and holding him forever. Danny wanted to tell him that he would always be here whenever Steve needed him but chickened out "Well we better get you something to eat and clean your knuckles and lip again. Unless you want to go swimming..."

Steve shook his head and spoke again "No. Food sounds good"

"Alright then, let's get you to the kitchen and I'll see what I can make for us" Danny said and got up, he stood beside the chair unsure if he should help him, but Steve slowly got up and followed him to the kitchen. He sat at the island and stared off into space as Danny started the coffee and pulled the aspirin out of the cabinet and setting two pills in front of Steve.

"Take those, your jaw looks like it hurts" Danny said and filled a glass with water before setting it in front of him and beginning to rummage through the cabinets and fridge to see what Steve had for breakfast. In the end, he made eggs and bacon, and the smell was making Steve's mouth water as Danny set a plate in front of him and then took a seat beside him. They ate in silence until Danny finished and began cleaning up.

"Danny you don't have to clean. You've done enough already. I can clean it up later" Steve said as he got up and rinsed his plate.

Danny finished putting the eggs and bacon away before he turned to Steve and sighed "Ok. Well I'm going home to shower and I'll be back later. Call me if you need anything while I'm gone, ok?"

Steve nodded and stiffened a bit when Danny gave him small hug. He relaxed into it and wrapped his arms around Danny, before he said "Thank You"

Danny turned and left and Steve suddenly felt alone. He didn't know how many times he had been alone and he was always fine but now, now that Danny was gone, he felt lonely and he wanted to curl up and shut out the world.

Steve couldn't drag Danny into this mess any further than he already had. Steve was dark and lonely and people died around him, Danny was bright and full of life, Steve couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Danny because of him. Steve would solve his own problems and things would go back to normal. He would always love Danny, and nothing would ever change that.

Danny didn't know why Steve was shutting him out. Danny had wanted to stay and just be there with Steve, so he didn't feel alone anymore but Steve had wanted to do it by himself. Danny wanted to tell Steve that he wasn't alone anymore, that Danny would always come running no matter what the problem was. The problem now was getting Steve to believe that and Danny confessing his feelings. He sighed as he pulled up in front of his apartment, and leaned his head against the steering wheel "Fuck" he whispered. Fuck was right, Danny was screwed if he couldn't make tell Steve about his feelings and help Steve get the answers he so desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had just pulled on fresh jeans and a tshirt when he saw his phone light up. It was Steve, calling him "Hello? Steve? Steve, you ok?" Danny asked frantically.

"Yeah I'm ok but can you just come back over? I need to talk to someone...I need to talk to you" Steve asked hesitantly as if he was afraid Danny would say no.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now." Danny said, grabbing his keys and wallet, then walking out the door and to his car.

When he pulled up, Danny sighed. What was he going to do? Steve was more than just his partner, Steve was his best friend, his person. The person he could come to with anything and it be ok, the person he trusted with Grace's life and his own, Danny just needed to find a way to make Steve see and feel that. Danny understood that Steve needed answers but what if it turned out to be bad? What if it hurt Steve more by finding out than by just leaving it alone? Danny got out and walked back into the house "Hey I'm back!" he yelled but there was no answer. Danny ran upstairs, starting to panic but then he heard the shower running. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and figured he would wait a couple minutes for Steve to be done and he walked back downstairs. After 10 minutes though, Steve still hadn't come down so Danny ran upstairs and busted through the bathroom door.

The bathroom was hot and foggy and Danny saw Steve's clothes laying in a pile on the floor, without thinking he whipped back the shower curtain and saw Steve sitting in the shower. His heart broke at how forlorn and fragile Steve looked, he stuck his hand under the water ad yanked it back in pain, the water was boiling hot, he quickly turned it off and Steve finally looked up at him "Why did you turn it off?"

"Why are you trying to scald yourself?" Danny snapped and immediately felt sorry, Steve needed him and here he was being an asshole.

"It helps me focus on something other than my problems right now" Steve mumbled and shivered when a breeze raised goosebumps on his wet skin. Danny quickly grabbed a towel and held it out towards Steve, not looking as Steve stood up and grabbed it.

Steve wrapped it around his hips and smiled a bit "You can look now Danno, it's nothing you haven't seen before" Danny sputtered a little. It was true, while he had seen Steve's chiseled chest and flat stomach more than times than necessary at work, he had never seen below the waist even though he fantasized about it often.

He heard Steve shuffle out of the bathroom and uncovered his eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Steve sitting on the edge of the bed, still as a statue, and Danny wasn't sure but he was pretty sure Steve's eyes were wet with tears. Danny walked up slowly to him and placed a hand on his shoulder "Steve, you know you can tell me what's going on right? Maybe I can help in some way or just be there for you"

Steve's head snapped up and he looked at Danny with a weird look in his eyes "No! I can't tell you anything and you can't be or go anywhere with me!"

Danny was a little shocked and confused "Steve that's not what I meant. If you don't want to tell me that's fine, but I can't stand to see you like this"

"No Danny! Just go, leave. You don't want to be around me. Bad things happen to people around me" Steve yelled and he started shaking "Look at everything's that happened. You risking everything to come to Korea, you being poisoned, Chin almost getting killed by Victor Hesse. I can't and I won't be the reason anyone else on this team gets hurt. So please just leave, go. Get as far away from me as possible, it's what's best for everyone"

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing "You asked me to come over, you said you needed to talk me. You wanted to be near me, in my presence and now your telling me to leave? After all the cases we worked together, after everything that's happened. You in jail, Rachel leaving me again, Grace being kidnapped! After all we've done for each other. Your unbelievable. And what do I tell Grace? Huh? I just tell her that you didn't want to see us anymore, that her Uncle Steve doesn't love her anymore?" Danny was screaming and yelling now, he was beyond pissed off now.

"Danny, that's not what-" Steve started, not looking at Danny but at the floor.

"No! Fuck you McGarrett!" Danny yelled, he knew in the back of his mind that this shouldn't be happening but Steve really couldn't see it. Couldn't see that Danny was in it for the long run.

"Danny stop and think! You almost get killed on a regular basis and its because of me! Nothing good has happened since you met me!" Steve yelled back, tears gathering in his eyes. This hurt like hell, sending Danny away but it's what was best "Nothing good ever happens to people who are close to me" he whispered.

Danny threw his hands up in frustration "Yes since I've met you, my life has become more dangerous and more interesting and I hated this island because there was nothing good about it. But I did find something good and worth staying for besides Grace." Danny moved closer to Steve, placing his hands on Steve's face, he looked into his hazel eyes "I found you"


	4. Chapter 4

"I found you, Steve" Danny whispered, looking into the hazel eyes of the man in front of him. Danny rested his forehead against Steve's and felt the tremble that ran through Steve's body.

Steve looked at Danny, his blues eyes twinkling with emotion "You don't mean that"

For fucks sake! Danny wanted to grab Steve by his shoulders and shake some sense into him. "Steve listen to me" Danny said, tilting Steve's face up so they were eye to eye "and try to let it seep into your thick skull, I found you. I found you in the garage that day, looking through your dads stuff and you know what I saw?"

"A crazy SEAL?" Steve attempted a joke and it earned him a small smile from Danny.

"Yes, a crazy ass SEAL. I saw a guy who was willing to do anything for his family, even threatening bodily harm to a police officer. I hated you so much at first, then we got know each other, we worked cases, we became best friends, my daughter fell in love with you...and so did I. Risking everything to come to Korea was worth it because I cant live without you. If you died, then Wo Fat might as well have put a bullet in my head too because I couldn't function without you." Danny confessed as he held Steve's face in his hands, looking in his eyes the entire time.

"How?" Steve asked "How can you love me? I have people always trying to kill me, my family has more secrets than Area 51" Steve smiled a little when Danny breathed a laugh against mouth "What about Rachel and Grace?"

"Grace loves you, more than me sometimes I think. And what about Rachel? She left me. Twice. And the second time, I was having serious doubts about us because of my feelings for you" Danny's lips hovered over Steve's then gently he pressed them to Steve's. They fit perfectly together. Steve was warm and tasted like the ocean, and Danny knew he could never give this up. He was Steve's anchor and Steve was his. They kept each other grounded and alive, they belonged together.

"Danny are you sure? Because I want you in my life more than anything and I would give mine for you any day, but if there's even the slightest possibility-" Steve stopped when Danny's hand covered his mouth.

"Steve, if you ask me one more time if I'm sure, I'm going to slap you" Danny gave Steve the don't talk look and said "It never worked with me and Rachel because I was meant to be with you. I was meant to find you in that garage"

Steve's chest filled with warmth at the idea of being wanted this much by someone. Life had a plan for him, no matter how many bumps and bruises he got along the way, he would be ok as long as he had Danny "How do you know I wasn't meant to find you?" Steve felt Danny smile against his lips.

"Everything's a competition for you isn't it?" Danny asked, settling on the floor beside Steve and wrapping his arms around the taller man "Just accept the fact that I found you first. You can be Estrada but when telling the story of how we met, I get to say I found you"

That night as they laid down in bed together for the first time, it wasn't weird and neither of them were uncomfortable. Danny was curled up close to Steve's side with his head on Steve's chest right above his heart dozing off, enjoying the warmth Steve radiated when Steve began running his fingers through Danny's hair and whispered "Hey Danno?"

"hmm?" Danny mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open.

Using his other hand, Steve grabbed Danny's hand that was slung across his stomach and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently "Im glad you found me"


End file.
